


Lacuna (I miss you)

by Xiumurder



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Causd it is, Chanhee's dead, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, changmin cries, did i mention this is sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: Lacuna (n.): a blank space, a missing part.(Changmin wished he could have loved him more).





	Lacuna (I miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad, im so sorry. ah, english isn't my first language, so for any mistakes.

It was dark and cold, there was a soft breeze. Changmin was cold but he didn't even shivered. He was looking at the sky, admiring the night. 

Stars, the moon, peace and tranquility. He looked up to see the brightest star of them all.

"Hi, Chanhee" he whispered, looking at the star.

There was a lump on his throat, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He wasn't okay.

"I miss you" he said "But that's not new, I always miss you"

He took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"You used to go to the grocery store for five minutes" he continued "And I would miss you"

The wind moved his hair softly, Changmin didn't even bother to move it away from his face.

"I miss you more now, differently too" he closed his eyes "Cause I know that I won't see you anymore"

"You're not at the convenience store. You're dead, Chanhee. And I'm alone"

He felt empty. Chanhee wasn't there, he wasn't holding his hand, he wasn't hugging him, cuddling him, kissing him, loving him.

"You're gone" Changmin spoked into the air "And I'm missing you"

He was crying now, laying on the rooftop of the building, looking at the stars, missing his love.

He was stupidly waiting. Changmin was waiting for a miracle. He was wishing to go inside and find his boyfriend cooking dinner or watching a movie.

"Can you come back home?" he chocked out "Please, baby, I'm so sorry"

It's been a year since Chanhee passed away. Changmin still has a missing part, a blank space.

Changmin wished he could have loved Chanhee more.


End file.
